Trying To Keep A Secret
by lrherr0405
Summary: Sequel to Who Saw That One Coming. Riley and Farkle are secretly dating, fearful of other people's reactions (namely their friends and family). What will happen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :** Here's the sequel to _Who Saw That Coming!_ It's set directly after the events of that fic (Read that first. Otherwise, you'll be totally confused). I don't own Girl Meets World. Disney does. On to the story!

* * *

 **Trying To Keep A Secret**

Maya was concerned about her best friend. The reason: she turned down hanging out to study. Sure, Riley was a good student but that didn't mean she would choose to study. That was something only Farkle would do. _What has gotten into her?_

"Maya?" Lucas asked, waving a hand in her face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah", Mr. Matthews said. "You looked spaced out for a second there Maya."

Maya shook herself out of her reverie. "I'm fine. I just want to go to Topanga's and hang out."

Lucas shrugged and said, "Let's go."

Then Lucas and Maya left the classroom.

* * *

At Topanga's, Maya's thoughts were centered on Riley and her strange behaviour. _Was it a guy? Riley did mention that she was in a relationship. It's possible he's a nerd. Why else would she enlist Farkle's help? She's changing herself for the sake of a guy! I ought to -_

"Maya"! Lucas exclaimed, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Maya said gruffly. "I'm not in the greatest of moods today Huckleberry."

"I can tell", Lucas said. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that our two friends are dating?"

"They're not dating!" Maya exclaimed, clearly in denial. "They said so themselves. They're just friends. That being said, they need to redefine their boundaries as friends."

"Maya, they're dating", Lucas said. "You're just being delusional."

"Fine", Maya said. "I will pay for our smoothies for a month if they're dating."

Lucas smiled and shook her hand. "Deal."

Maya smiled back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two people that I need to talk to." Then she left for Riley's house.

* * *

Riley and Farkle were studying when Maya came through the window. "Riles, we need to talk, NOW!"

"But I'm studying with Farkle", Riley responded.

"Ring Power!" Maya exclaimed. "Farkle, get out!"

"Ok", Farkle said. Then he hugged Riley and headed out.

"What did you want to talk about?" Riley asked Maya.

"You're so called 'relationship' and Farkle", Maya said.

"What about them?" Riley asked.

"First off, I don't think your relationship is an actual thing", Maya stated confidently. "You just said that because you're not over my boyfriend."

Riley sighed. _I'm over Lucas!_ "How many times do I have to say this?" I'm over Lucas and dating someone else!"

"Can I know who this person is?" Maya asked skeptically.

Riley took a deep breath and said, "Maya. You're not ready to know who it is yet. Just know that he's a great guy and treats me well."

"Lucas is a great guy", Maya pointed out. "Are you sure you still don't have feelings for him?"

Riley looked Maya directly in the eyes and said calmly, "Yes Maya. I don't have any feelings whatsoever for Lucas. I think you two are great together."

Maya took note of the unwavering conviction in Riley's voice and her deliberate eye contact. She really was over Lucas Friar. _But who's the new guy in her life that isn't named Lucas Friar or Charlie Gardner? I need to know! Time to ask Riley._ "So, who's your boyfriend?"

"You can't know yet", Riley said sheepishly. "We're not exactly official yet."

"Riley sweetie", Maya said. "Don't make the make mistake you did with Lucas. Give it time. Once you get past the awkward phase, everything will be fine."

"Oh, I plan to make things official", Riley stated. "Things are a bit crazy right now, though."

"Promise me you'll tell me first and not Farkle?" Maya asked.

"I promise", Riley said.

"Can you also promise not to change your personality because you're in a relationship?" Maya asked.

"Why would I change my identity?" Riley asked. "I'm comfortable being who I am around him, Maya. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good", Maya said approvingly. Then the two best friends hugged each other.

After a few minutes, Maya said, "Speaking of Farkle, that's another subject we need to talk about."

"What is there to talk about Maya?" Riley asked. "We're just friends."

"So friends can give each other pecks on the lips?" Maya asked incredulously. "Riley, you and I both know that isn't true. What aren't you telling me?"

 _That Farkle and I have secretly decided to date behind your back,_ Riley thought to herself. _No one will know…..yet._ "Nothing Maya. That's my story. Farkle and I are just friends."

"What about your 'unofficial boyfriend'?" Maya asked. "Is he cool with this arrangement?"

"Yeah", Riley said flippantly. "He's fine with it. As long as we're not full on making out, it's alright with him."

 _This girl isn't getting it!_ Maya thought angrily. _What boyfriend allows friends to brush lips?_ "Look Riley", Maya started. "If I found out Lucas had this type of arrangement with you, I would be furious with him!"

"But it's me and Farkle", Riley pointed out. "Whatever we do is our business. We'll be alright."

Maya sighed. "You're right. This is between you, Farkle and your boyfriend. If this blows up in your face, don't come crying to me."

"I won't ", Riley said confidently. "Everything will work out in the end."

Then the two friends continued to talk for the rest of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Farkle decided to head to Topanga's. He really needed a smoothie. Why? Because he was deliriously happy. His dream girl had asked him out and they were officially an item! He was on top of the world!

His mood did not go unnoticed by Lucas or Katy. As Farkle walked up to both of them, he said, "Isn't it a great day?"

"It sure is Farkle", Lucas remarked. "You seem a lot happier."

"Yup", Farkle smiled. "Life couldn't be any better."

"Anything interesting happen?" Katy asked curiously.

"I may have a girlfriend on the horizon", Farkle confessed.

"Oooh", Katy gushed. "Who is she?"

"We're not saying anything until we make it official", Farkle said.

"Good", Katy said approvingly. "That's a good way of going about relationships. It's better than what Riley and Lucas did."

"I'm sitting right next to you", Lucas pointed out.

"Right", Katy said. "I really need to work on my interactions with people. I just don't connect with most people; not even Maya."

"I'm sure it will come with time", Farkle said reassuringly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head back home."

"You don't want anything Farkle?" Katy asked.

"No thanks Mrs. Hart", Farkle said. "I just wanted to stop in and say hi. I've got plenty of homework to do."

"I thought you were helping Riley study", Lucas observed.

"Yeah, I was", Farkle pointed out. "We finished and now I have to go home and do my homework."

"Oh ok", Lucas responded. With that, Farkle left.

As soon as he left, Katy asked Lucas, "What was that all about?"

Lucas shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough, Mrs. Hart." _I'm counting on it._

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Please review (constructively).


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :** Here's chapter 2! This chapter is set two months after the events of the first chapter (It would be the third month of Riley and Farkle dating each other). I don't own Girl Meets World. Disney does. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After school, Riley, Farkle, Maya, Lucas and Zay were hanging out at Topanga's. Everything seemed normal with the exception of Maya, who was currently scrutinizing Riley and Farkle. She was not happy. Her mind wandered back to a conversation that she had with Riley a month ago.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Maya crawled through the bay window, interrupting Riley and Farkle. The couple was currently studying. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Studying", Riley and Farkle answered at the same time.

"No", Maya said authoritatively. "You're acting like a couple."

"No, we're not Maya", Riley defended. "We're just friends."

"Friends don't hold hands that often", Maya pointed out. "You two need to figure out what this is fast. Otherwise, you'll both get hurt as well as Riley's boyfriend. Can't imagine Riles' boyfriend being ok with…..whatever it is you're doing."

"We promise Maya", Riley said. "We'll figure out this out...whatever it is that we're doing."

"Yeah", Farkle said smiling. "We always do."

"Good", Maya said approvingly. "I'd hate to see either of you hurt because of your rash actions. I'll leave you to it." With that Maya climbed out the bay window.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _They haven't sorted it out! It's been a month since that talk! Riley is going to hurt Farkle!_ Maya thought angrily. _I'm gonna -_

"Maya, you ok?" Lucas asked her, breaking her reverie. "You look like you're trying to look for something."

"Yeah", Zay chimed in. "And you look like you're going to kill Riley and Farkle."

"Why would I do that?" Maya asked nonchalantly. "They're just friends." _Except friends don't hold hands or give pecks on the cheek as frequently as they do._

"Yeah", Riley chimed in. "Just friends."

"Yup", Farkle added. "What's your problem, Maya? Can't handle watching two friends interact?"

"No", Maya said calmly. "Friends don't interact that way. Couples do. But you're not a couple….are you?"

"No!" Riley exclaimed. "We're just really good friends."

"Yeah", Farkle added. "Just friends." Then the group fell into an awkward silence.

After a few minutes, Zay broke the silence saying, "Well, this is awkward."

"No kidding!" Lucas added. "Honestly, Riley and Farkle should just admit they're a couple. It would save us a lot of time and headache."

"Don't you mean it would make it easier on you?" Zay pointed out. "Didn't you say it was getting annoying watching Maya obsess over Riley's relationship?"

"Zay!" Lucas exclaimed.

At Zay's comment, Maya glared and turned to Lucas, "You think that's annoying Huckleberry?"

"I didn't mean it like that Maya!" Lucas exclaimed. "I just think that you've touched on the subject a bit too much lately."

"So you do think it's annoying?" Zay interjected.

"No", Lucas said. "I'm just tired of the subject BECAUSE they're dating. They're not just friends."

"No, no, no", Maya said. "They're not dating. Riley has a boyfriend…..who I've never met."

"Yeah!" Zay added. "When are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours Riley?"

"Hopefully at the dance in a couple months", Riley said. _I'm so dead! I don't know what Farkle and I are gonna do! Wait...I got it! I'll 'break up' with my boyfriend the night before the dance. Then Farkle and I can go as friends. Then Farkle and I will ease into our relationship from there._

At her statement, Farkle's eyes went wide. _What? I thought we were gonna wait til six months from now! Maya isn't ready yet and she's the one that's supposed to find out first! Riley, what have you gotten us into?_

Maya saw this and smirked. _Farkle is getting amped up. He's totally gonna get beat up by Riley's boyfriend._ "What's the matter, Farkle?" Maya asked. "You look tense."

"I'm fine", Farkle said. "Riley and I just-"

At this point, he was interrupted by Riley, who dragged him outside. Once they were outside she said, "Farkle, calm down. I have a plan."

"What plan, Riley?" Farkle asked, clearly rattled. "I thought we agreed to wait six months."

"And we shall still do that", Riley pointed out.

"Ok", Farkle said, calming down. "What is this master plan?"

"When the dance comes, I'll say that we broke up the night before", Riley said. "Then you comfort me and take me to the dance 'as a friend."

"Sounds good", Farkle said. "Let's head back inside before they spy on us."

"Good call", Riley said. Then they headed back inside only to find their three friends heading in the opposite direction.

"Where are you guys going?" Riley asked.

"Um", Maya said. "To Demolition."

"No we're not", Zay said. "We were gonna spy on you."

"Zay!" Maya exclaimed. "That's not true!"

"Well I believe you said we should spy on them but your boyfriend stopped you long enough for them to finish their conversation", Zay observed. "Now, we'll never find out what their new arrangement was all about."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that they clarified their friendship boundaries", Maya said. "Isn't that right, Riles?"

"Yeah", Riley agreed. "Nothing is changing between us, right Farkle?"

"Yeah", Farkle said, putting his arm around Riley's shoulder. "Everything is perfect right now."

Maya noticed the look on Farkle's face and thought, _Riles, we need to talk._ But another look at the pair and she saw Riley's face. _Riley looks...happy. Like she's dating Farkle and actually has feelings for him. That two-timing-...Wait a sec….it's Riley. She would never do this on purpose. Also, there's the fact I haven't actually met the boyfriend. Riles keeps making up ridiculous excuses. What if her boyfriend is Farkle? They don't look so bad together (if they're together). Time to ask Riley._ With that, she said, "Riles, we need to talk." She then dragged Riley outside and asked her straight up, "Are you dating Farkle?"

Riley shifted nervously and said, "I have a boyfriend Maya. Farkle and I are just friends. How many times do I have to say this?"

"Riley, you and Farkle look so happy together", Maya countered. "It's like you two are dating."

"Well, we're not dating", Riley said. "You wouldn't approve of it anyway." _Though I'm hoping you'll change your mind about that._

"What makes you think I won't approve?" Maya asked.

"Because of what you said in history class three months ago", Riley pointed out. "You'd think it was all a game."

"Ok", Maya said, "I might have said you and Farkle were screwing around three months ago. I didn't think you were ready for another relationship. Now? I think you two would look great together. "So have you ever considered dating Farkle?"

"In the dark recesses of my mind", Riley admitted, blushing. "He's just sensitive and very attentive. He's the kind of boyfriend - I mean potential boyfriend that I would consider taking that step with."

Maya caught the slip and said, "You said boyfriend. Does that mean you're dating him already behind your current boyfriend's back?"

Riley turned bright red at Maya's statement.

"Oh", Maya said.

"It's not what you think!" Riley said defensively.

"Really Honey?" Maya asked skeptically. "You're dating two people; one of them is going to get hurt."

Riley took a deep breath. _Time for Maya to know the truth._ She said, "I'm not dating two people Maya. I'm just dating Farkle. I kind of made up a fake boyfriend to throw you off the scent."

"Why did you feel the need to make up a fake boyfriend Riles?" Maya asked, a little hurt.

"Because", Riley started. "You would have thought it was a game."

"Did Farkle know about your plan?" Maya asked.

"Yup", Riley said. "He was in on it the whole time."

 _Figures._ "Ok", Maya said, composing her thoughts. "I'm not happy that you two have been secretly dating behind my back. I would have been happy for you. If I had known you were dating, I wouldn't have said that. I said that because I thought you were just lonely and taking out your emotions on Farkle. I didn't want you to hurt him."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you Maya", Riley confessed. "I knew that Farkle wasn't a rebound. I did start dating him six months after Charlie."

"Good for you honey", Maya said. "You know, I'll get you back for this, right?"

"When I least expect it? Yup", Riley said.

Then the two friends hugged, knowing that everything would be fine between them and always would be.

* * *

That's the end of this story! It's been fun writing this story! Please review (constructively)!


End file.
